Seasonal Content
Seasonal content is content only available during a certain time period, usually during holidays. ZOMPOCALYPSE The Halloween ZOMPOCALYPSE event began 26 October 2010 and was the very first event. During this event an infestation of zombies swarmed all locations of the game. The seeker is challenged to help Captain Glorin in containing the outbreak before it's too late and to prove his zombie bashers skills. This can be done by collecting loot that zombie characters drop, which unlocks the ability to craft some special equipment in the Ivory City Workshop. Every Seeker who completed this quest was rewarded with the Support-type equipment: Undead Seal. Jolly Holidays Holiday season of 2010 brought seven new quests and was announced on Dec 2nd 2010. * Day 1: Festive Zombies - released December 3rd 2010 * Day 2: Techno-Claus's Crash Landing - released December 7th 2010 * Day 3: O, Owly Night - released December 9th 2010 * Day 4: Snowman Welcoming Party - released December 14th 2010 * Day 5: Seeking The Saskclops - released December 16th 2010 * Day 6: They're making A List - released December 21st 2010 * Day 7: He's A mean One - released December 23rd 2010 All of these quests can be started from any location until January 8th 2011. Most of the seasonal characters drop valuable Peppermint Potions. And after completing all quests one will get the Fluorescent Crescent weapon. Characters of Jolly Holidays Aznor First Arrival Aznor first came on 3rd, February, 2011. The seeker must go trough the following quests to get to Aznor's landing place, Aznor's Clearing, where special items could be purchased in the Caravan Bazaar. A side quest is also available to get Levyn Sap, which is a potion that protects the seeker from being sent back to Esert when it becomes too dangerous in The Salt Mines. And last but not least the seeker can earn a new title by completing the romantic challenge side quest. Quests Aznor - A Fateful Meeting in Esert *Aznor Has Arrived! *The Abandoned Salt Mines Aznor - Dangers of The Salt Mines *Toxic Gasses! *Weed Out the Carniflowers *The Riches of The Salt Mines Aznor - Escape the Salt Mines *Lost! *A Light Up Ahead *Prove Your Worth Aznor - The Strength of a Seeker *Break the Line *Mouse Invasion! Aznor - Rascally Rodents! *The Rodent Resistance *Peer Inside the Tank Side Quests Aznor - Levyn Sap *Find Levyn Sap! *The Label on the Vial *Disappearing Act Aznor - The Romantic Challenge *Errands of the Heart *Matchmaker *Romantic Seeker Title Hope Tank Drivers Due to the earthquake and tsunami in Japan in March 2011, Hope Tank Drivers were released in many locations. LevynLight 1st Anniversary Aznor returned on 7th, April, 2011 to celebrate Levynlight 1st Anniversary. Aznor's Clearing made a return, along with a new area, Dead Waters. Seekers will have new Quests to do, and will be rewarded with a full Birthday Equipment. There is also a Limited Edition Title to get after some Side Quests. New weapons and items are available in Caravan Bazaar, along with some of the old ones. Quests First Anniversary - Where Are the Presents? *Party Crashers! *The Dead Waters *The Ultimate Present!!! *Let's Get This Party Started! Side Quests 1st Anniversary - Party Animal Challenge *The Tank Driver's Challenge *Party Animal Seeker Title ??? *You Need More Content?! Category:History Category:Seasonal Content